The of users of social networks continues to steadily increase, which provides a new source of search engine business opportunity. Tapping into the data of social networks then offers myriad possible data handling and processing capabilities to not only better serve users but also vendors. Moreover, ways in which to provide more effective search results is a continuing challenge for vendors.